With advancement of communication technologies, portable electronic devices have evolved into multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services using a data communication service as well as a voice call service. In addition, electronic devices may provide various functions, such as a camera function, an Internet function, a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) Audio Layer 3 (MP3) player function, a scheduling function, an alarm function, and the like.
In general, the alarm function provided from electronic devices may include a function for informing events, such as a wake-up call, a schedule, a thing to do at a time designated by a user of the electronic device, and the like. The electronic device may perform a notification function based on location information as well as time. For example, the electronic device may detect its current location. When there is an operation mapped to the detected current location, the electronic device may perform the mapped operation.
As described above, in order to provide the notification function based on the location information, there is an inconvenience in that the electronic device needs to have previously performed a process of setting the location information and a process of setting an event in the location information by the user.
In addition, there is an inconvenience in that the electronic device needs to perform alarm settings for location information having a similar characteristic again by providing a notification event in location information which is set by the user.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved method for providing a location based notification service in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.